


After School Conversations

by nostalgiastars



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dalton Big Bang 2020, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Micah transfers to Dalton AU?, blaine unnecessary physical violence check, post hell night, titles.....are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgiastars/pseuds/nostalgiastars
Summary: “Hey,” Blaine shifted himself to sit beside Reed, and placed a hand on the smaller boy’s back. “Shane loves you, and you know more than anyone how much he chased after you. Just because Micah’s transferring in, that doesn’t erase all that.”“I know that.” Reed mumbled against his knees. There was a bandage over the left one after the day before, when a stray Nerf bullet on the floor had sent him flying down the stairs. “But that doesn’t erase their history either.”
Relationships: Reed Van Kamp & Blaine Anderson, Shane Anderson/Micah Randall (mentioned), Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp (mentioned)
Kudos: 9





	After School Conversations

“Reed, there’s nothing you should be worried about.”

Reed pulled his knees up to his chest, tugging his blanket from under where Blaine sat at the end of his bed. It was Tuesday, and classes had just finished for the day. Kurt had gone straight back to Lima – an anniversary meal for Burt and Carole or something – and Shane had gone to his evening dance classes. When Blaine had seen Reed run up to his room a little more flustered than usual, he’d followed, concerned.

“I know, I know that there’s – technically – nothing to be worried about – but – well,” He dropped his head and groaned. “I don’t know. Micah, he – we - but -”

“Hey,” Blaine shifted himself to sit beside Reed, and placed a hand on Reed’s back. “Shane loves you, and you know more than anyone how much he chased after you. Just because Micah’s transferring in, that doesn’t erase all that.”

“I know that.” Reed mumbled against his knees. There was a bandage over the left one after the day before, when a stray Nerf bullet on the floor had sent him flying down the stairs. “But that doesn’t erase their history either.”

He knew he was getting too in his head about it. It had been eight months since he’d finally plucked up the courage to kiss Shane, and while they’d cleared up the situation with Micah immediately, it still made him nervous when he’d heard Micah would be joining Dalton, even if he was due to be a Stuart.

He looked up as Blaine sighed beside him. “Reed, why don’t you talk to-”

“Don’t say I need to talk to Shane.” Reed cut him off. “I – I know I do. But I can’t – bring it up. What if he thinks I’m being too possessive, or jealous, or petty, or-”

“Reed!” Blaine put his hands on Reed’s shoulders. “Calm down. I wasn’t going to suggest that you talk to Shane. Although, maybe you should eventually.”

Reed met his eyes. “You weren’t?” Blaine shook his head.

“I was going to suggest that – well, what if you called Micah?”

Reed stared. “You’re serious?”

“Well, why not?”

“Because!” Reed exclaimed. “I can’t just – yeah, we’re friendly enough – but he’s my boyfriend’s ex – you don’t just phone – how would you feel if Kurt called up Logan?”

“Well,” Blaine said thoughtfully, his eyes wandering around Kurt and Reed’s room. “I wouldn’t be too surprised, since we’re all generally on civil terms at the moment.”

“Okay, maybe that was a bad example. But you know what I mean.”

“I guess, but – like you said, you and Micah are fine with each other. You cleared the air months back. Reed, he even went into the art hall after you.”

At the mention of Hell night, Reed felt a sense of guilt rise. Micah had risked so much for him, and here he was, nervous about the boy going to the same school as him. He instinctively brought his thumb to his mouth, and began to chew on the nail before Blaine smacked his arm away.

“Stop that.” He sighed. “Listen, Reed, I know I had my jealousy issues with Kurt and Logan – but that was a completely different situation. We’d just got together, Logan had a thing for him, we hadn’t all settled our differences, and I’d like to think that all three of us have grown a lot since then. You and Shane have been together since, like, February, and I know from experience that he’s an idiot sometimes, but he’s more mature than I was at his age. He knows when it’s the time and place. And, if anything -” He hesitated. Reed looked up.

“What?”

“Well… I think he’d be happy if he knew you felt comfortable enough to go out of your way to talk to Micah. He’d be happy if you guys were friends.”

“Oh.” Reed’s voice was quiet. “You – really think?”

Blaine shrugged. “I know my brother, Reed. I won’t lie to you, of course he still cares about Micah – they were friends for a long time even before they were together. But he loves you, and he loves you now. We – well, the five of us – Kurt - you know we all meet every week to catch up?”

Reed nodded. With Kurt and Shane both out, he’d taken to spending his Thursday evenings trying to keep himself occupied with the other Windsor boys. He’d been immediately barred from Satoru and Drew’s room, and he didn’t even want to think about going near Dwight and Todd’s. Or Evan and Ethan’s, for that matter.

“Shane wants you to join us.” Blaine’s tone was gentle. “He’s just – I think – nervous, about you not feeling like you can be around Micah.”

If Reed was being honest, he didn’t know how he felt about being around Micah either. Sure, they’d had their heart to heart long ago, but he supposed it was just the general feelings that came about with being around your boyfriend’s ex. He wanted that good relationship with Micah, for Shane’s sake more than anything, he just didn’t know how he’d go about getting that.

And here Blaine was, offering him an opportunity.

“Think about calling him,” Blaine continued. “You don’t even have to mention how you feel, if you don’t want to. Just – a conversation. It might clear your mind a little. Plus, I think Kurt would love you there as well, if only to be someone reasonably on the same wavelength as him.”

“I think I’m a little intimidated by Micah.” Reed’s voice was small, and he felt small. He felt weak. “He’s – he’s tall. And he’s clever. And he’s good looking. And he’s going to be in Shane’s classes. And he’ll be here another year with him when I’ve already graduated.” He’d felt the tears brimming in his eyes, but it was too late to stop them from running down his cheeks. “And I just think – what if -”

“Okay, well let’s deduce that.” Blaine brushed Reed’s tears away. “One, your height has never been a problem for Shane before. I think he actually likes being the taller one, he feels like he can protect you.” Reed let out a sob filled laugh.

“Two,” Blaine carried on, “You’re smart. You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t, not to mention that you’re talented. As for Micah being in Shane’s classes and his grade – well you can’t help that. No one can. But it’s going to be easy for you and for Shane to visit each other – and God knows, any Windsor would be willing to help you out for a spontaneous trip.” He gave Reed a sympathetic smile, and wrapped his arms around him. “Shane loves Micah because he’s his friend. He loves you for being – well, you.”

The two boys were silent for a few minutes, the only sounds being Reed’s occasional sobs against Blaine’s shoulder as he held him. They heard crashes and yells from elsewhere in the building, but Reed was grateful to Blaine for sticking with him over his prefect duties.

When he finally calmed down, he sighed, and looked up. Being winter, the sun had started setting as soon as they’d finished class, and so he pulled out his phone to get an idea of the time.

“Still an hour or so before Shane’s home.” He murmured, and wiped at his face with his shirt sleeves.

“You’ll be okay, Reed.”

“I know. I think I just needed to get it out of my system. Thank you for staying with me, Blaine. I’m sorry.”

Blaine smirked. “Don’t be sorry, what kind of brother-in-law would I be if I hadn’t made sure you were alright?” Reed shrieked, and Blaine laughed as the smaller boy tried to pull the blanket over his head.

“Don’t say things like that!” Reed’s voice came muffled from under the covers.

“It’s true!” Blaine was still laughing, and he yanked the blanket from Reed’s hands as another bang came from above them, shaking the room and making them both look up.

“Will you be okay now, if –”

Reed waved a hand. “Go on, be a good prefect for once.” He said with a slight giggle, and Blaine swatted him gently across the head as he stood up.

He paused at the door. “Think about what I’ve said, Reed. And if you do call him,” He began, his voice a little sterner than it was before, “Don’t get too friendly. He’s going to be a Stuart, after all.”

Reed laughed, wholeheartedly this time, and gave a small smile. “I’ll take care. Thanks again, Blaine.”

“You need me, you can come find me. Anytime. See you later, Reed.” He winced as another bang came, louder than before, and Reed heard him groan as he left the room.

A minute or two later he heard Blaine’s yelling from upstairs, coupled with protests from the Tweedles. He laughed quietly to himself, and began to fiddle with the cuffs of his shirt, still slightly dampened from his crying. He looked at his phone, beside him on the bed. Maybe Blaine was right. It wasn’t that Micah was going to be the only good-looking boy at Dalton after all, there was plenty of them there. It was just that he was going to be the only one who had history with Shane.

But he supposed, it was inevitable that he was going to have to talk to Micah, going to have to watch him and Shane interacting, if Micah was going to be at their school. He grabbed the phone and pulled up Micah from his contacts list, hesitating at the call button. Micah had been so kind to him, but it had been so long, he might not even want to be friends -

He closed his eyes and shook his head. This wasn’t the time to be overthinking again. He took in a breath, pressing the ‘call’ button before he exhaled.

He held the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Micah. It’s Reed.”

**Author's Note:**

> i said someone needs to give Reed a hug and that person turned out to be Blaine i can't believe i ended up writing blaine on day one of big bang. for the purposes of this fic Micah is the same age as Shane bc I'd already written it and his age was never fully decided anyways I don't think and I couldn't be bothered to think about it anymore by the time i'd gotten to that part.
> 
> also i've never written third person before slkfjdfh i hope it okay! happy big bang 2k20 xo


End file.
